


Did and Did Not

by PontiusHermes



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Celebrations, Christmas, Depression, Gen, Memories, On My Own, Sadness, Shuffle Challenge, Suffering, Sweet, depressed!Xavier, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a Shuffle Challenge for 'On My Own' from Les Mis and expanded.<br/>Hank makes something of Christmas for depressed Xavier.<br/>Set a little before the 'Past' bit of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did and Did Not

Hank lost himself in his projects. Experiments, research -- anything, really, that would keep him from the present. There was nothing else to do. Well, apart from looking after the Professor, who both did and did not need looking after. He _could_ look after himself, but needed help because he _wouldn't_. Not really. Not anymore. He could find nothing to look after himself for. His own sake was not enough.

Mostly Hank let him be, not forcing him to do anything but eat enough to keep himself alive while Hank managed what needed to be managed and left him in peace, or agitation. It seemed easier, but it was soon to be Christmas, and Hank did not feel that he could let it go unmarked, not even in such a silent, empty household. He decided that he wouldn't say anything to Charles about Christmas or celebration -- as it was, he had not been _forbidden_ to make anything of the occasion, and there was always a chance that that could happen if he brought up the subject. For Charles, there was nothing to celebrate in an empty house at Christmas. Only endless echoes of noise -- laughter and chatter fading from a happier time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Pontius


End file.
